OTP Challenge
by KokoKitsune
Summary: Hi This is my first Hetalia story, and it will be through the OTP Challenge! It will basically be a bunch of one-shots based on certain pairings! Its mostly GerIta, but I am going to throw some PruCan and USUK in here somewhere! I hope you enjoy! I can't give a good summary because its a bunch of separate one-shots! NOT ALL CHAPTERS HAVE SMUT. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA
1. Holding Hands

**30 Day OTP Challenge!**

**A/N: So.. I wanted to do this OTP challenge, but it killed me inside trying to choose who to do it for. Its so hard.. BUT! I am doing it for this OTP, because I feel like I can write about it better than other OTP's of mine! Also, plot twist: I wont post a chapter for each day, its more like when I CAN I write and post one for each of the prompts! Thanks! Hopefully you enjoy! Each chapter might have a mix of OTP's, but mainly focused on GerIta! NOT EVERY CHAPTER WILL HAVE SMUT, A FEW MIGHT, SO ITS RATED FOR THOSE CHAPTERS.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia or any of the characters! I just ship them incredibly hard!**

**Chapter 1: Holding Hands**

((I have never written Hetalia before, so it might be a bit OOC, I do apologize.)

Germany sat his desk, letting out a sigh as he filled out more paperwork. The house had been eerily quiet since Italy went home to visit. Other than that, his stupid brother took another "vacation" to Canada... AGAIN. This was the 3rd visit within a month. What was that stupid Prussian doing?

Shaking his head, he tried to get back to work. He had a stack of papers to submit to his boss before Friday. It was Thursday and so far he'd only completed six papers. It was going to be a long night. As he continued filling out papers, he kept eyeing the front door and the telephone.

Maybe Italy was going to randomly appear? Or maybe he'd phone him, screaming about his brother bullying him.. Then he'd have a reason to go see him, or even talk to him. He'd thought about it, actually calling him to check up, but he wouldn't have a good excuse for calling, and besides, Romano might answer the phone, and he REALLY didn't want to deal with him right now.

Fidgeting in his seat, he wasn't getting any work done. Letting out a grunt and slamming his fists on the table, he stomped out of his bedroom, towards the bathroom. A nice shower would cool his head. Standing under ice cold water, his thoughts reverted back to Italy.

Imagining Italy barging through the door, screaming about pasta and about his trip back home. He just.. Missed the liveliness in the house. What, with him and Prussia gone.. It felt so empty and dark. He worked out earlier to get his mind off Italy, he was gross and sticky.

Getting out of the shower, he throughouly dried himself off. Maybe he'd take Italy somewhere nice when he got back. But that was only if he got his papers done, otherwise he'd spend all weekend filling out late papers and not be able to do anything. Italy was supposed to come back Saturday evening. The German bit his lip and zipped through all the papers.

Early Friday morning came, and he had finished the last of the papers, not a wink of sleep. He trudged himself out of the chair, and started some coffee. He would drink a cup of coffee, trying to hide the circles under his eyes, then proceed to turn the papers in.

He couldn't show any sign of weakness, even if he'd not slept the past 2 days. Not having the little Italian's warmth really messed him up. He just imagined the half-naked boy laying next to him, if he was lucky, he would wrap his arms around Germanys waist and mumble about pasta. He couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Again, he got distracted thinking about the Italian. He'd only been gone since Monday, but he really did miss him a lot. Not having breakfast and coffee ready for him in the morning also through him off. Italy really did spend a lot of time with him.

But he knew the day would come when Italy would leave. It was inevitable. Growing as a country, he's bound to meet someone stronger and more efficient than Germany, plus, Germany made some stupid choices during World War II.

He was bound to be alone. No one would watch over the country with him. Thats why he decided he would treasure every moment with Italy, even though most of the time it ended in a lecture about safety and God knows what.

Putting his military uniform on, he looked at himself in the mirror. He hadn't changed much between the wars, the only thing that changed was his people, and his allies. Japan left him for America, as did most other friends. Why hadn't Italy yet? His mind wandered through the possibilites.

Headache. He had a headache. He turned all the papers in on time, but he still got lectured for nothing. His boss was even scarier than he was. Having lost a lot of land and money, his people weren't very happy. Aroung 7.5 million Germans had been killed, that being roughly 11 percent of the population.

He was told to do something about it, but what could he do right now? He was broke, and trying to get Germany back on its feet. He was busy, and there wasn't much he could do for the people mourning their losses. He didn't have time to make everyone happy.

Seeming strong on the outside, the German was pretty frail inside right now. If he didn't have Italy there, he'd probably have broken down many times. The Italian was his stress reliver. He could rant, lecture, even yell at the boy when he was frustrated, and still he was by his side.

After getting home, he sat on the couch in the silence of his home. His head was pounding and he felt overwhelmed. Clutching his head in his hands, he couldn't take much more stress as of now. Where was Italy when he needed him? Sitting there, he wished the boy would come back sooner. He had a whole day to wait..

Feeling something streak down his cheek, he touched his face, feeling wetness. What was this? Tears? No. He didn't cry. It wasn't in his personality. But he still felt the wetness streaming down his face.

Furiously wiping his face, he didn't hear the car pull into his driveway. Nor did he hear the pitter patter of feet prancing towards the front door. His hair was a mess and his nose was running, due to crying. He felt so... Vulnerable. No one could see him like this. Especially Italy. He didn't want Italy to see him in this sorrowful state. He would probably laugh at him and leave him.. Just like everyone important to him..

The door slammed open and a bright cheerful man rushed in. He was holding beautiful yellow flowers, he was about to run to the man and hug him when he noticed the turmoil that was going on. He didnt even notice him. Germany was stuck in his own world.

Italy set the flowers on the table and advanced towards the German slowly. His face wasn't cheery anymore. He was a little shocked the German was opening crying. His hair was ruffled and he was clutching his head. The Italian felt sorrow just looking at him.

"G-Germany..?" The Italian mumbled out, getting a reaction from the man. His head jerked towards Italy, his eyes shocked, but still full of tears as he cursed under his breath, looking away. "What are you doing here?" Italy sat next to him on the couch, even though he could tell his company was far from wanted right now.

"Whats wrong?" He said softly, gently wrapping his arm around the Germans broad shoulders. Only being next to him, he could only get one arm around him. Having no reaction or words from him, the Italian grabbed his chin and turned his head gently, so their eyes met.

Ashamed. His eyes were filled with regret and shame. "N-No. Don't look at me." He tried to pull away, but Italy was a little stronger than he put on, as he forced him to keep looking at him. "I'm always here for you Ludwig."

Hearing his real name said, just broke his heart even more. He pulled Italy into an embrace as he sobbed into his shoulder. He was showing weakness, but he couldn't help it. "Y-You aren't.. Ashamed of me? Showing weakness like this is.. Disgusting..." The German cried out.

Hearing a chuckle from the small Italian, he looked up, meeting his eyes. "I could never be ashamed of you Germany~ I love you too much! I am always here for you, no matter what, I will never abandon you or leave you for someone else. You are my one and only German." He smiled as he pulled him close on the couch, cuddling him. The only difference now was their hands entwined as they slowly fell into slumber.

It was a night of emotion and.. _Holding Hands._

**A/N: I know I know, there were a lot of Authors Notes from me. I'M SORRY! I feel like the end was a little weird, and I KNOW Germany breaking down like that might be a bit OOC, but its normal under pressure like that! It was sort of an abrupt ending though. Okay, so I would absolutely LOVE it if you guys gave me some feedback on my writing. Its my first time writing Hetalia, so I want to know if its any good, or if it needs work! I LOVE constructive criticism! It helps me get better! But anyway, please read and review! **

**~Review is food for the Hungary! :D - SEE WHAT I DID THERE LOLOLOLOL.**


	2. Cuddling

**Chapter 2 : Cuddling Somewhere**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia or any of the characters! I just ship them incredibly hard!**

Where was he? He was late. He would surely get a scolding later. The big aryan man paced around outside of his home. Italy promised they could go out tonight. Where was that damn Italian?

Hearing a car pull up, he looked at it. It was a long black limosuine. What the hell..? Angrily walking up to it, he couldn't see anything inside, but he could tell there were two people in the back and one in the front. "EXCUSE ME SIR." He yelled at the drivers window. It slowly rolled down as he heard erotic noises from the back of the vehicle.

Taking a step back, he looked at the driver disgusted. The driver seemed out of it. "Who the hell are you and why the FUCK are you here?!" Germany belted at the driver. He just turned his head slowly towards him.

His eyes were blue, and he looked like one of the lower countries, but Germany couldn't put his finger on who it was. The man just smiled stupidly at him. "Who is in the back seat, if I may ask?"

The man turned around and giggled. "Heheheheee~ It's your brudda and his little maiden." Immedietly thinking it was Hungary, he ripped the door open, about to lecture his brother about taking Hungary from Austria again.

But to his surprise, there were no females in the backseat. It was his silver haired brother and.. a Canadian. Taking in the scene before him, the Canadian was pinned down, his brother sucking his neck. The Canadians clothing was particularily scarce.

The Prussian just glared at his brother. "SHUT THE GOD DAMN DOOR!" The Canadian was completely red as he attempted to push the Prussian off, but he was too weak. Germany, completely red in the face, not from embarrassment, but from anger.

"IF YOU ARE GOING TO DO THINGS LIKE.. LIKE THIS, THEN GET THE HELL OUT OF THE DRIVEWAY. MEIN GOTT." Slamming the door shut, he stomped inside, grabbing the phone to contact the Italian.

The phone ringing in his ear irritated him even more. A small voice picked up, easily identifiable as Italy. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Hearing a squeak from the other line, he felt a little bad. "G-Germany.. Its only 6.. We agreed to meet at 7."

Snapping his head towards his clock, he realized the time. "Oh. Mein gott. Italy.. Es tut mir leid. Prussia just came home.. and I just saw him and that stupid Canadian ripping each others clothes off." He heard a small giggle from the other line.

"What is so funny about that?!" He raised his voice angrily. Hearing another small giggle, he recieved an answer. "Its just that you get so worked up about everything Germany. It's cute." Hearing praise(ish) from the other, the German's cheeks turned a light shade of red.

"D-Dummkopf.. I'll see you at 7. Exact. Got that?" Recieving another giggle and an answer, he hung up the phone. Letting out a deep sigh, he heard the front door unlock. The Prussian and Canadian walked inside, Canada was apologizing like mad, but Prussia just ignored him and dragged the small man to his room. This was going to be a long night.

6:59 P.M

Germany stood outside, he was well dressed, had everything he needed, plus a bouquet of red roses. He felt a little bad for scolding and yelling at Italy, so he bought some flowers. Seeing another vehicle pull up, he made better decisions and didn't go up to it this time.

Waiting on his porch, he watched the car door open and his favorite Italian skipped up to him. Before the Italian could attack him, Germany jut the bouquet in front of him, making any contact impossible.

"E-Eh? Are these for me?" Germany only noddd with a slight tint of red on his cheeks again. He felt the Italians hand touch his own as he took the flowers from him. "I-I'll send these home to be put in a vase!" He skipped once again over to the vehicle, gave them to the driver and gave him instructions in Italian.

"New guy?" Germany asked, seeing as though he couldn't speak English yet. Italy nodded as they both got into the vehicle. "Ah uhmm. Zum Alten Markt in Germany.." Italy smiled and piped in, "Portaci a Zum Alten Markt in Germania per favore~"

As they recieved their food at the restauraunt, Germany couldn't stop looking over at Italy. He looked.. Dazzling, to say the least. He was in a blue tuxedo, of course. With a black tie that matched his shoes. His skin was sunkissed as always, and his amber eyes were piercing, but adorable.

"Ich liebe dich.." Germany mumbled before he could filter his words. The Italian dropped his fork and blushed, but with a smile he said, "Ti amo anch'io~" For once, the German allowed a sincere smile as they ate their dinner in a comfortable silence.

Pulling back into his driveway, he let Italy out of the limosuine. "H-Hey.. Do you wanna.. Spend the night tonight? I-I know your brother doesn't like it.. but I miss you.. and that stupid Prussian is home again.. With a certain Canadian.."

Italy blushed lightly as Germany took his hand and kissed it. "Please..?" Slowly walking back to the vehicle, not letting go of his hand, he told the driver something in Italian. Germany wasn't terrible at Italian, but he only knew a few things, so he didn't understand. The driver nodded and drove off, without the Italian inside.

"So I guess thats a yes?" The German smiled once again. Shock filled his body as the Italian suddenly lunged towards him, capturing his lips smoothly. The shock faded and he found himself filled with warmth.

Wrapping his arms around the small boy, he kissed him back, but with more ferocity. Their lips crashed together as did their tongues entwine. Germany felt his excitement grow as his hands explored Italy's body.

He heard a small yelp from the Italian as he sifted through his clothing. "G-Germany.. Lets go inside.." Pausing, he backed away and slowly walked with the Italian inside, still hand in hand.

The next morning, the house was eerily quiet as everyone was sound asleep. It was unusual. On a normal day, Germany would stomp into Prussia's room as lecture him about sleeping in.. But there was no yelling or Germany in sight. A little worried, the Prussian took a trip to Germany's room.

To his surprise, he was still fast asleep _cuddling with the little Italian._

**A/N: Thanks for sticking around for another chapter! It's really weird, I truthfull wasn't sure if I wanted to include a sex scene or not. But then I decided not to. I promise there will be one in later chapters (; **

**Anyway, R&R!**

**Reviews are food for the Hungary~**


	3. Watching A Movie

**Chapter 3: Gaming/Watching a Movie**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia or any of the characters! I just ship them incredibly hard!**

Saturday evening, a bulky man with blonde hair and blue eyes was sitting at his desk, scribbling away at his desk. Behind him, was a small man with amber eyes and beautiful brown hair. He was prancing around the room, singing small songs.

"Germany~" He whined, "We should do something.. Like play a game! Or watch a movie!" SIghing, the German placed his pen down, sighing again at the amount of paperwork he still had to do.

"Italy. I have work to do. We can watch a movie when I am halfway done.. Okay?" He patted the Italian on the head. "It should be maybe an hour." Seeing the Italians pouty face made it difficult to reason, but he succeeded anyway. "Fine. I am going to go make us dinner~~" He skipped away, towards the kitchen.

Another sigh escaped his lips, but not because of paperwork. It was because he made the mistake of watching his Italian skip out of the room. He had such a nice body. His eyes were stuck on his cute butt as he pranced out.

Oh how he'd love to see his body in full, without clothing to cover up his entirety. Sure, he'd seen the Italian in nothing but his boxers before, but what he really wanted was to see the entire Italian's body. He wanted to ravish that sunkissed body, he just wanted to fu-

Wait. No. Germany shook his head violently as he waved all perverted thoughts away. He had to focus on work, not the heat rising in his pants. As he raced through the papers, he couldn't stop thinking about Italy.

As he heard him singing in the kitchen, it made it ten times worse. Abruptly, he stood up and stormed to the bathroom. Hearing noise come from Germany's room, Italy spoke up, "Germany? Are you done?"

Hearing no response, he went to check out the scene. As he arrived, there was no German anywhere. How could he lose him? It was impossible to lose someone that big and brawny. Soon enough, he heard the shower running.

Walking towards the bathroom, he knocked lightly. "Germany? Are you okay?" Hearing a grunt as a response he took that as a yes. "Dinner will be ready in like.. Ten minutes~ So don't take to long!" He sang through the bathroom door.

Under the cold water, Germany focused on getting those impure thoughts out of his head. They were going to watch a movie and eat dinner. Thats it. He would never do anything Italy didn't want.

Soon enough, he was calmed down as he dried off and put his clothes back on. It was a little chilly, so he threw on one of the sweaters Italy bought him. He would never, ever wear this outside, but he would do it tonight for the sweet Italian.

After his hair was combed back, he headed towards the kitchen, where he heard more of the sweet singing he'd never get tired of, and he got a whiff of dinner. It smelled delicious, even though it was pasta.

"Mein gott Italy. It smells great in here. Better than normal." He walked up behind the small man and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his neck lightly. Getting a little yelp from the Italian made him crazy inside.

"G-Germany..? D-Do you wanna go pick the movie out while I serve our dinner?" He had turned around and was now facing Germany, in his arms still. Their bodies were pressed together and he found himself biting his lip, in order to stop himself.

Pulling away reluctantly, he walked over and picked out of the horror movies America had let him borrow, well, more like forced on him. His brother had also wanted to watch it, so maybe he'd call him over.

"Hey Italy, mind if I call Prussia and see if he wants to watch a movie with us? He'd been wanting to see this one for awhile." He heard exciting babbling from the kitchen. "Yes! I haven't seen Prussia for awhile~ I miss him! Tell him to bring Canada! It'll be like a double date!"

Germany felt his heart skip a beat when Italy said date. Did he want to hangout that badly, that he'd call it a date? He happily stuck the movie in and got to the menu, then he picked his phone up and dialed Prussia's number.

He held the phone a little away from his ear, because his brother was always so loud when answering the phone. Soon enough, a "HEY WEST. WHATS UP, WHADDYA NEED YOUR AWESOME BROTHER FOR?"

Yep. He was loud. Germany thought about scolding his brother, but decided against it. "Italy and I are having a movie night. We are going to watch that American horror movie you wanted to watch. If you want, bring Canada and we can all watch it together, Italy is all for it."

Hearing an excited yelp from his brother, he could hear him screaming in the distance. "HEY MATTIE, WEST JUST INVITED US OVER TO WATCH A MOVIE. GET READY! We will be over in a flash!" Then the line went dead. Seriously, Prussia needed to learn to calm down a little.

Sighing, he walked into the kitchen again. "We can eat before they get here." He soon sat down at the table and started eating his pasta. Soon enough, Italy was sitting across from him, slurping down the pasta.

They ate in a comfortable silence. As soon as they were done, Italy hopped up and started washing the dishes, putting the leftovers in the fridge, in case their guests wanted any. Standing up as well, Germany walked over and helped Italy put the dishes away.

"Ahh~ Thanks Germany~" He pranced up and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, as well as a tight squeeze hug. Biting his lip again, he had to calm himself. They were having guests over, it wouldn't be polite if he attacked Italy in front of them.

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

Hearing the doorbell go off a million times, Germany opened the door and scolded the man he calls brother. "Ugh. Why are you so annoying?" He lectured, but only got back in response, "What was that? Oh, you were just mentioned how AWESOMELY I rang the doorbell. I know man, you don't need to tell me how AWESOME I am."

He soon noticed the small Canadian next to him. "Oh. Theres some pasta in the fridge if you guys would like some. Italy made a bit too much." Hearing Prussia's squeal of delight, he was soon lost in the kitchen. All that could be heard was mumblings like, "Feli's cooking~ Eeee!" and other unintelligable stuff.

Following in his footsteps was the small Canadian who America also called brother. "Hey Canada, have you seen this movie?" Freezing up, he turned towards Germany, a little shock in his eyes. "A-Ah.. Yes.. America has.. Made me watch it with him multiple times.." He shook in terror.

"HEY WEST, DON'T BULLY MY MATTIE!" Feeling like the victim, he shouted back. "Oh shut up you Dummkopf, I am not bullying him!" He soon lost sight of the timid Canadian and went to the living room, where he took a seat next to Italy.

Soon enough, they were joined by the other two countries as he turned the movie on. The night was filled with screams of terror and the two little countries who were absolutely terrified someone was going to kill them in their sleep. They all enjoyed _watching a movie togehter._

**A/N: I am pretty sure the topic was supposed to be of them actually watching a movie and what went on during that time, but I felt better writing it the way I did. I hope you guys enjoyed~ I am on a role with posting chapters, I feel great~**

**R&R~ Constructive criticism if you have any! I wanna make my Hetalia fics better if I can!**

**Reviews are food for the Hungary~ **


	4. On A Date

Chapter 4: On a date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters! I just ship them incredibly hard.**

**Some curse words, our dear Romano makes his appearance.**

Finally! The day had come when Germany actually built the guts to ask Italy out. Of course, he asked him to a super fancy dinner, then maybe a movie after, but the Italian was so stoked. He'd worried constantly about how awkward Germany was around him.

It must've taken his pride x 3 just to even think about admitting he had feelings for Italy. The Italian was usually at Germany's place, but today he was prancing around him own home. His brother had yelled at him a few times to, "Shut the fuck up."

As Italy pranced around, he hummed a the tune that he made for Germany way back when the war had just started and he was a prisoner. Now everything was peaceful.. ish. While Germany wasn't in hot water anymore, he still had lots of rebuilding to do. A day out would serve the German well.

He said that he was going to pick him up around 8 p.m, granted, it was only 4 p.m now, Italy was a bundle of excitement. Running around, he fought with himself on what to wear. Yes, thats a girly thing, but this meant a whole lot to Italy.

Since he couldn't decide, Italy decided to let his brother choose. He had gotten down to two different outfits. Prancing into Romano's room, he showed his brother the two outfits to choose from. "Ey~ Big brother~! What should I wear for my date tonight~?"

"Hah? What date? WITH WHO? WHO THE FUCK IS IT? NO. It can't be that.. fucking German is it? I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Italy found himself in a headlock. Flailing about, he realized telling his brother about it wasn't such a good idea.

"Ah. Ah. Ahhh! Spaaaaaaain help meeeeee!" Italy yelled out, soon his brother dropped him. His face in shock. "What the fuck? Why would you call that Spaniard? DAMMIT." He rushed off to hide from the oncoming storm. 'At least it wasn't big brother Prussia..' Italy thought to himself. He then laughed at himself.

Prancing back to his room, he decided on his favorite blue suit. It reminded him of the war days, when they were the infamous Axis Powers. He smiled staring at himself. He couldn't help but wonder what Germany was going to wear...

A few hours later, Italy was sitting on his couch. Germany was due to pick him up in 20 minutes. Knowing the German, he'd probably sit on his door step 5 minutes before his due time and wait till precisely 8 o' clock.

Once he heard the knock at precisely 8, he jumped up and flung the door open, about to glomp Germany when he had a bouquet of roses shoved in his face. Gently taking the flowers, he looked at the German. His face was a sea of crimson.

Giggling, Italy smelled the flowers. "Germany~ They are beautiful. Thank you so much.." He wanted to cry, thats how happy he was, but he didn't want to worry his German. Walking inside, he placed the flowers in the vase with a note that said, 'Touch these and your dead -Love Prussia.' Romano wouldn't dare touch them with that note. He was incredibly terrified of Prussia for some reason.

Once the flowers were out of his hands, he proceeded to tackle hug Germany. Kissing his cheeks, he laced their hands together, and of course, the German was stiff and mechanical. "Waaaah~ Germany.. Just act like you usually do when we're together!"

Turning his head towards the small Italian, he coughed and spoke quickly, "Itsbecauseyoulooksogoddamncute. I can't help it." The Italian found himself blushing as he was complimented. "Awww... You look so handsome I almost cried when I saw you..." He squeezed his hand. The two walked towards the car, hand in hand.

The two ended up going to nice restauraunt in Germany, it was Italy's first time having this kind of food. Of course, much to his dismay, Germany only ordred some bratwurst and beer. "Germany~~ You can eat the fancy food too! You offered to pay, so you shouldn't just have bratwurst and beer!"

Italy continued his protest and eventually Germany gave in and got the Schweinshaxe, but still ordered beer as the drink. Since Italy made Germany get something different, he was banned from eating pasta. Sighing, he looked through the menu and ended up choosing Knödel.

After dinner the two walked around holding hands. Italy found himself craving Germany more and more. They stopped in a park to look at the stars, it was a gorgeous night in Germany. They sat against a tree, hand in hand. Italy leaned on Germany's shoulder.

"H-Hey Italy.."

"Ne~?"

"I-I.." Feeling the mood change, Italy sat up, looking at Germany. "Yes Germany?" The German's face had erupted into another sea of crimson. "I-I really love you.." Feeling his heart soar, Italy couldn't help the tears that formed in his eyes.

Thinking he did something wrong, Germany snatched his hand away and was about to run off when Italy tackled him. "No! Don't go.. I love you too Germany.. I-I'm just so happy.." He sniffled as he sat in Germany's lap.

The two admitted their feelings.. _On a date._

Knödel: German Dumplings

Schweinshaxe: Pork hock served grilled and crispy with Sauerkraut or boiled as Eisbein

**A/N: SQUEEEE. So I tried in Italy's perspective this time, thought I'd change some things up~ I hope it didn't turn out too bad, and yeah, I edited this one many times because the prompt is ON A DATE, not before the date, so I felt like I needed to actually include the date in this! But I think I'm going to change things up a bit, not always in these two's pov. MaybeevenonefromRomanoorPrussiaspointofview.**

**Review feed the Hungary!**


End file.
